Kate's Village
by hannerbanners
Summary: Kate Todd becomes pregnant from an unhealthy relationship. She knows Abby will support her. McGee won't have a clue what to do. Ducky will give her more advice than she could ever need. Gibbs...well no doubt Gibbs will be supportive but disappointed. And Tony? God...Tony... [Kate never died. Takes place after season 2] TATE, a little McAbby, possible Jibbs in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She could remember the day they met like yesterday. Two years ago, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had told Caitlin Todd to meet people at church. She certainly hadn't met Brian at church. And now? Kate vomited again.

She was able to take two deep breaths before answering her wailing cell phone but she knew she still sounded horrible. "Hey Abbs."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You called me." Kate lied, her heart beating out of her chest.

"Kate. I called because you went home early yesterday. The Kate I know doesn't take a day off. You changed your profile picture to one without Brian. And you sound like you've been crying. I know you. I know there's something wrong. I'm turning into your complex. You can tell me when I get there or you can tell me now." Abby wasn't going to let her best friend suffer alone this Saturday morning.

"Fine. Abby...Brian left. And...well...I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Kate." Abby said nothing more but opened the door to the apartment. "What are you gonna do?"

"Abby, what can I do? I'll have to tell Gibbs, I'll have to tell To-...shit."

"Brian?"

"No, Brian knows. He said abort it, raise it, whatever but he doesn't want to see me again. Ever. And he reminded me that this is his place and I have until Monday to get my shit and leave." Kate again started to cry.

"You know you're always welcome at my place, but I know you don't love sleeping in a coffin. Kate, I'm so sorry you have to go through this but you're not alone. I'm here for you." Abby's phone rang. "And...I'm not the only one."

Kate could faintly head Gibbs' voice ask Abby how she was. Abby looked over. "What do you want me to say?"

Kate replied, "I know you won't lie to him."

"Gibbs, pick us up. Kate's place. She needs you." Kate vomited in punctuation.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs burst into the apartment and rushed to hold Kate's hair back as she threw up. His fatherly instincts were kicking in. Kate had always reminded him of his daughter Kelly and she had a special place in his heart. And now, he could see her heart was breaking.

"Thank you Gibbs, but I'm fine. Just a stomach bug." Kate again lied through her teeth. She didn't want to disappoint Gibbs, who she saw as a father just as much as he saw her as a daughter.

Gibbs pulled out an evidence back and gloves and went into Kate's bathroom trash can. "Where's the asshole that did this to you?" Gibbs wasn't shouting as he held up her positive pregnancy test, now bagged and tagged. Kate almost wished he was.

"He..." Kate knew she couldn't deny her pregnancy any longer but she couldn't admit Brian was really gone.

"Gibbs, Brian left Kate. And he's kicking her out." Abby held Kate's hand.

"Come on. Get your gear. You're moving in. Dinner is at six thirty. Don't be late. And don't think we're done talking." Gibbs turned to leave, to get a cup of coffee and clear his mind.

"Gibbs, I'm so sorry." Kate couldn't think of anything to say but how sorry she was.

"I know. It'll be ok." Gibbs tried to be as comforting as he could, but he wasn't happy, and they both knew it. He left the two women to get Kate ready to move.

Kate packed her bag. A few outfits, pajamas, her toothbrush and makeup. The NCIS hat with the bullet hole Gibbs had given her on her first day. She wrote a note for Brian. "I'm keeping the baby. I don't care what you do with the rest of my stuff." She just wanted to be free from him. Kate grabbed her keys and turned to Abby. "Thank you so much, for everything. Please, keep this between us. Well, us and Gibbs I guess. What I'm trying to say is don't tell McGee."

Abby played coy. "What makes you think I'll even see him?"

"He asked me where to take you out tonight, Abbs. You're welcome."

"Thanks. Good luck with Gibbs' tonight. I'll call you when I get home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eat. The baby needs it." Gibbs had made spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad, Kelly's favorite meal. "So what happened?"

Kate didn't look up from her plate. "I took the test Friday morning before work. You know it was positive. I couldn't get through the day Friday. Mainly morning sickness. I called Brian on my way home...well, to his place. When he got home I told him."

"And the son of a bitch left right then and there?"

"He called me some names. Nothing he hadn't said before. He told me he didn't want anything to do with the kid. And that's if I didn't have an abortion."

"Do you want an abortion?"

"I don't think so. Babies are a gift. That damn Catholic upbringing."

"Were you trying?"

"To get pregnant? Of course not! I was on the pill, Gibbs!"

"Did he force you?"

Kate looked up, and nearly choked on her spaghetti. She shook her head no. She couldn't believe she was discussing her sex life with her boss, practically her dad.

"Do you want me to have him sued for child support? He is the father, as big a scumbag as he is."

"Can we discuss that later?"

"Have you seen your doctor? We shouldn't waste any time. We need to make sure you're healthy and the baby is healthy. How far along do you think you are? We need to make plans for giving you desk duty and maternity leave. That bastard Brian is making me lose one of my worst agents."

"You're not losing me. You'll have eight months with me."

"Eight months where I need to protect you and my g— your child. Hurry up and finish dinner. It's time work on the boat." Gibbs cleared his plate.

"Gibbs. It's ok to call it your grandchild. It's sweet. I'm sorry. Again. I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me. Thank you for taking me in."

"Anytime Kate."


	4. Chapter 4: 4 weeks later

The whole team walked into autopsy, including Kate, now eight weeks pregnant. She had still managed to keep her secret from Ducky, Tony and McGee but she knew the day was coming when she would have to tell them.

"What do you got Ducky?" Gibbs approached his old friend.

Ducky began his typical speech as Kate looked around. No one else seemed to be as warm as she was feeling. Soon, she began to feel dizzy and faint. "Gibbs..." she whispered, and touched his arm.

Gibbs heard her just in time to catch her as she fell to the floor. "Tony, help me put her on the autopsy table. Sorry Duck. Bit of an emergency over here."

Ducky hadn't noticed Kate faint, as he'd been deep in his explanation of the autopsy. "Oh dear, Caitlin." He rushed to grab her a glass of water and a cool wet towel.

Kate slowly came to, embarrassed and confused. "What...what happened?"

"You fainted my dear. Have you eaten and had enough water today?" Ducky was taking Kate's pulse.

"I made her a breakfast burrito. She hasn't touched her water bottle." Gibbs replied, trying to hide his concern.

"Gibbs." Kate had wanted to keep the fact she was living with him quiet. Almost immediately after glaring at him, she felt a cramp in her lower abdomen. "GIBBS!" Panic shot across her face.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Gibbs demanded as helped Kate down from the table and to the restroom. He knocked on the door to be sure there were no women inside. Satisfied it was empty, he led Kate in. "Are you bleeding?"

Kate shut and locked the stall door and pulled down her underwear. Tears filled her eyes.

"Open the door." Gibbs could hear her gasp and start to cry. Kate did as she was told, and Gibbs scooped her up. "We're going to the hospital. I'm not letting you lose this baby."

Gibbs carried Kate back to autopsy. "Ducky, call Abby. Tell her to meet us at the hospital. DiNozzo, McGee, stay here."

"But Gibbs, if there's something wrong with Kate..." McGee tried to argue.

"I said stay here." With that, Gibbs rushed to his car and then to the hospital. He held Kate's hand as he drove.

Kate went back to see the doctor and Gibbs waited in the waiting room. Abby hugged him as she burst through the doors. "What's going on?" She could feel the stares of the other hospital patrons about her clothing, but she didn't care. Kate (and Gibbs) needed her.

"She fainted in autopsy and she was bleeding. They're checking her out now."

"Mr. Gibbs? Ms. Todd is ready." The nurse led Gibbs back to Kate's room. Abby followed.

"The fainting was caused by the typical decrease in blood pressure with pregnancy as well as some dehydration, likely a combination of morning sickness and Ms. Todd not drinking enough water. We have her hooked up to an IV to bring those fluids back up. The bleeding doesn't appear to be caused by a miscarriage at this point and is probably due to an infection. We will send her home with a prescription for a course of oral antibiotics. I still recommend she take it easy for a few days just to be on the safe side, but we did get to see a healthy heartbeat on the sonogram."

"Thank you, doctor." Gibbs said as Abby rushed to hug Kate, attempting to gentle.

"Does everybody know now?" Kate knew Tony and McGee would be very confused by the whole situation.

"I didn't tell them. We can call them here if you want." Gibbs pulled out his cell phone. Kate nodded in response. "DiNozzo, McGee, get to the hospital. Kate's fine but she wants to see you."

Within the hour, Tony and McGee came into the room and saw Gibbs and Abby seated on either side of Kate's bed, holding each of her hands.

"You may want to sit down for this. Guys, I'm pregnant." Kate barely reacted this time she said those words.

McGee's mouth dropped open. "Congratulations," he said nervously.

Tony turned away. "You and Brian must be so happy."

Gibbs stood up and smacked Tony across the back of the head. "The bastard left her and you knew it."

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but you know how I feel about her." Tony whispered.

"Tell her. She needs to hear it. It's been a rough day."

Tony approached Kate's bed. "You're beautiful. I'd like to take you out on a date when you get out of here. I think...no, I know. Kate, I love you."


End file.
